


Футболка

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, M/M, RPS - Freeform, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Однажды Майкл сфотографировался с поклонником.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Футболка

**Author's Note:**

> Все события вымышлены, и даже обоснуя нет, автор просто увидел их в похожих футболках и подумал: а что, если…

Майкл никогда не был очень популярным актером. После «Знамений» интерес к нему вырос, но в основном сводился к новым ролям, впрочем не главным, и активности в твиттере. Поэтому когда его просили сфотографироваться, Майкл не отказывался. Да и случалось подобное редко. Правда, в такие моменты он предпочел бы выглядеть чуть лучше, чем сейчас: лохматый, небритый и в мятой футболке. В свое оправдание Майкл мог сказать, что никак не ожидал встретить поклонника, выскочив на пять минут в магазин.

Парень, попросивший фото, остался доволен. Майкл порадовался за него и немного за себя, написал шуточный пост в твиттере о том, что стал настоящей звездой, и благополучно забыл об этом случае.

Напомнили ему через пару недель. Листая твиттер с упоминаниями своего имени, он наткнулся на ссылку. Сайт был посвящен знаменитостям, вернее слухам и их обсуждениям. Майкл думал, что в таких пишут исключительно о молодежи, но с удивлением обнаружил статью о себе. Не только о себе. Рядом с той случайной фотографией красовалось фото Дэвида в очень похожей футболке или, как утверждал автор, в той самой футболке. В комментариях активно велась дискуссия, является ли красное пятно, не особо вписывающееся в абстрактный принт, странной частью рисунка или же настоящим пятном. Во втором случае возникал вопрос: почему Дэвид Теннант и Майкл Шин носят одну футболку на двоих?

Майкл напрягся, попытался почитать обсуждение, но быстро потерял нить и бросил это дело. Какое-то время он ждал реакции, но, похоже, никто из его знакомых, и тем более сам Дэвид, статьи не видел. Либо не воспринял ее всерьез. Майкл подумывал обратить все в шутку и сделать пост с подборкой на тему «я и Дэвид одеваемся одинаково». Однако сначала он отвлекся на более важные дела, а потом просто забыл.

Когда в очередном интервью всплыла эта история, Майкл даже не сразу понял, о чем речь. Он ведь не успел придумать нормальное объяснение и не знал, как реагировать. К счастью, инициативу взял Дэвид. С заинтересованным видом выслушав пересказ статьи, он посмеялся, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Мы же брали их в том маленьком магазинчике! Как же он назывался? Не помнишь?

Майкл только пожал плечами.

— Мы и Нилу такую купили, — продолжил Дэвид. — Но, кажется, это не в его стиле.

— А пятно? — хитро подмигнул ведущий.

— Пятно? — Дэвид прищурился, получше рассматривая фото. — Вот теперь, когда вы сказали, действительно похоже на пятно. Но это такой рисунок. Нет, если бы Майкл захотел забрать мою футболку, я бы ему, конечно, отдал…

Ведущий засмеялся вместе с Дэвидом, а Майкл лишь улыбнулся.

После интервью они вместе остались ждать такси.

— Не делай так больше, — тихо сказал Дэвид.

— Не фотографируйся с фанатами?

— Не бери мои вещи, особенно такие заметные. Я могу объяснить это жене, но вот прессе совсем не хочется.

Он украдкой оглянулся по сторонам, быстро погладил Майкла по руке и ушел ждать на улицу. Майкл остался и задумался. Легко сказать: не бери мои вещи. Что делать, если Майкл уже перетаскал половину вещей Дэвида к себе? Только шутить и делать вид, что это забавное совпадение.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
